Petroleum-based fluids, such as natural gas and oil, are often transported vast distances via pipeline. Although pipelines offer petroleum producers with easy access to refineries and remote markets, breaches in pipelines can contaminate ground water, and marine and animal habitats. However, breaches in pipelines are often difficult to detect quickly, particularly if the pipelines cross rural properties where visual inspections may be infrequent.